darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalore (title)
Mandalore was the title given to the capo di tuti capi (and the ruti tuti freshen fruti) of all the Mandalorian clans. A Mandalorian who PWND utterly would be chosen by his brethren to become Mandalore if the former Mandalore was PWND himself or had died of old age. This was named The rule of PWN. If a new Mandalore was chosen, the clans gave him a monniker that was closely related to his behaviour since most Mandalorians couldn't count. The new Mandalore also had the right to make a new symbol for his banner under which all the Mandalorian clans would unite. If they wouldn't, he killed them. Known Mandalore's 'Mandalore the First' This was the very first of all Mandalores, not much is known about him. Probably becouse he PWND a lot and destroyed a helluva lot of planets and left no witnesses. What is known is that he was a Taung from Coruscant. The Taung were the original Mandalorians but ceased to be so after a lengthy court case. Mandalore the First died winning a game of Mandalorian Roulette. 'Mandalore the Bearded' One of the first Human Mandalores, he once woke up ill-tempered and had a craving for some massive bloodshed. He sent a message to the Supreme hive mother overlord of the Yuuzhan-Borg-Vongagunguna and told her she was an ugly bee-atch. The Supreme hive mother overlord did not take kindly to this insult and dispatched 9 billion.76.05 troops to Mandalore's homeworld of Mandalore. Upon their arrival Mandalore marched three hundred of his closest homies to the battlefield armed only with machette's and spears. (This was in an era before the Blaster was introduced.) Four hours later the Yuuzhan-Borg-Vongagunguna found themselves decimated and broken but the Mandalorian leader was still not satisfied, he hotwired a spaceship he stole from his enemy and took his three hundred vato's to Cube-uine, the Yuuzhan-Borg-Vongagunguna homeworld and violated their turf. Returning home a hero he choked on an apple and expired. He died again from dysentery. 'Mandalore the Cynical' This Mandalore was known for his dark sense of humor, Duh. He chose to use a banner that would make hippies come to Mandalore only to be slaughtered. This made him extremely popular throughout The Galaxy. But since this action made him so popular he never had to fight again, since one half of the Galaxy liked him so much for killing hippies and the other half was taken aback by so much cunning. He became very old. In the latter days of his life he became insane and was found randomly shouting nonsense about Norwegian mythology. After his death he was laid to rest in the Mausoleum of the Mandalore's. 'Mandalore the Inevitable' It was inevitable that he would become Mandalore. So he did. Mandalore the Sufficient He was sufficient. He also led the the Mandalorians in the Mandalorian Wars. He was a sufficient Mandalore right up until the end when the loss of his head in a fight with Revan made him insufficient. He ended his days as a sabaac card shark — no small feat for a man with no head. 'Mandalore the Buff' Main article: Canderous Ordo Canderous Ordo became Mandalore using the brilliant campaign called: Canderous Ordo is your Speeder Bike. What else can we say about good ol' Canderous that wasn't said before? He rocked. Nuff said! 'Mandalore the Unintelligible' This was a Gungan Mandalore, what in the name of Katarn, a Gungan Mandalore?!? How he ever became Mandalore is beyond me. He was given the monniker becouse no one understood a single word he ever spoke. Duh. He didn't have a clue about Mandalorian culture either since he removed his mask in public, an act strictly forbidden for Mandalore's. When the Mandalorians witnessed this, and what species he was, they shot him down without mercy. Phew! Good riddance! Mandalore the G*nkist Mandalore the G*nkist was a very religious Mandalore. Allways true to his men, going so far that he would carry the ashes of his most loyal subject with him where ever he went. He stated a new rule that no fighting would be done on Shabbos .....Ever! Mandalore the Irredeemably, Irreversibly, Totally, Incontinently, Ridiculously, Hopelessly, Mysteriously, Honorificabilitudinitatibusly Long-Winded Very little is known about Mandalore the Irredeemably, Irreversibly, Totally, Incontinently, Ridiculously, Hopelessly, Mysteriously, Honorificabilitudinitatibusly Long-Winded, as he was known as a man of few words. What little was known about him, however, can be expanded to fill a good deal of space. For example, as was noted above, and as is well recorded in the annals of galactic history (not to mention Mandalorian history, which, having been so inextricably interwoven in galactic events is, for all intents and purposes, basically the same thing), Mandalore the Irredeemably, Irreversibly, Totally, Incontinently, Ridiculously, Hopelessly, Mysteriously, Honorificabilitudinitatibusly Long-Winded was widely regarded as more laconic than his epithet would suggest, a discrepancy that has been thoroughly, though inconclusively, examined by any number of historians and biographers—all of whom have offered their own unique (and in most cases highly contradictory) explanations for it, including (though not limited to) the possibility that Mandalore the Irredeemably, Irreversibly, Totally, Incontinently, Ridiculously, Hopelessly, Mysteriously, Honorificabilitudinitatibusly Long-Winded grew so fatigued by introducing himself at any social gathering (of which the Mandalorians had several each year, including their Mandalorian Ice-Cream Socials, which I am told are not to be missed) that he lost the stamina to continue explaining whatever it was he had intended to say, thus creating a causality paradox that sucked in all matter and energy that was not Mandalorian in nature (and therefore awesome enough to avoid any type of destruction, no matter how narratively implausible it might seem); naturally, such an explanation does an admirable job of accounting for Mandalore the Irredeemably, Irreversibly, Totally, Incontinently, Ridiculously, Hopelessly, Mysteriously, Honorificabilitudinitatibusly Long-Winded's immense destructive power, which rivalled even that of Darth Darth Binks on one of his bad days, though, as has been argued by some (whose names escape me, but are probably too long to remember anyway), this theory fails to explain how he managed to get such an unwieldy name in the first place, though when asked, his mother (whose name was—and give me a moment to get this right—Mandalaura the Highly, Implausibly, Indescribably, Repellently, Morbidly, Glisteningly, Gravitic-Anomaly-Inducingly, Pants-Stretchingly, Gerund-Adverbizingly Obese) said, by way of explanation, and I quote, "My boy never liked the name I gave him, which was Steve." Unconfirmed Mandalores Simon the Killer Ewok Main article: Simon the Killer Ewok Was he a Mandalore? He could be, he just could. Category:Butchers Category:Culture Category:Individuals Category:Killing Machines Category:Ways to die